


Reconnect

by Nightpounce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ITD Pitch scares me >>, In the Dark, M/M, Possession, abusive relationship reference, but he hangs around like the creeper he is!, figured i'd give the gift fic scene a go, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the mirror breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmed7293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/gifts).



> This fic was a gift for Charmed7293 and follows after the end of her In The Dark Series.
> 
> It was originally posted on my Tumblr account.

Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, looming over Jack as he lay helpless and immobile. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes before over-flowing and spilling unchecked down his cheeks. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, just like that first time, paralyzed and helpless, mute. Unable to call for help, unable to beg.

Cool fingertips traced his brow, stroked down his cheeks and dipped through his tears. One hand dropped to cup his chin, thumb resting briefly against his lips before pushing between to sit heavy on his tongue. The other moved back up, fingers carding through his fringe and back into his hair before fisting at the back of his head and pulling him forward and up.

Still unable to move or utter a sound, jack could only stare blindly forward as a hot tongue ran from the side of his jaw to the corner of his eye, the thumb in his mouth pressing down, forcing his lower jaw open before withdrawing to trail down his throat. Shadows wrapped around his torso, tugging at his arms until they were bent, offering slight support and anchoring his upper body as the hand not fisted in his hair shifted to brace against the mattress by his shoulder and knees settled on either side of his chest.

Jack panted in fear, choking on a silent sob, eyes snapping to the golden gaze that hadn't left his face for an instant as a familiar, heady scent filled his senses. He tried to lurch back, tried to beg, tried to shake his head. He could feel the heat of it, taste it on the air he sucked in with every panicked breath.

"Sshhhhhh Jack....shhhhhh" 

Fingers tightened in his hair and pushed his head forward until the tip of Pitch's cock rested against his lips. 

"I missed you Jack....so much....all those years. Watching, listening"

The hand pushed again, forcing Jack forward, his lips parting around Pitch's length until the head of his cock rested on Jack's twitching tongue.

"Can you taste it Jack? Can you taste how much I missed you?" 

Jack swallowed convulsively, his tongue sliding desperately against the underside of Pitch's cock, jaw forced wide to accommodate the thickness of Pitch's length. Fresh tears dripped down his cheeks as he tried desperately to breathe through his nose.

"I won't lose you again Jack" 

Pitch's voice was rougher now, the thighs and arm pressing against Jack trembling.

"You're mine!" 

A vicious yank and Jack felt Pitch's cock hit the back of his throat, heard him hiss as Jack swallowed around him on reflex, the crushing grip at the back of his head holding him in place, nose buried at the base of Pitch's length. Panic lanced through his veins, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't stop trying to swallow. 

Jack's eyes screwed shut as he breathed through his noise. Sobbing silently as Pitch drew his hips back slightly, withdrawing from the back of his throat. 

"None of that Jack. Eyes on me if you please."

A sharp grin was visible in the darkness before hips pushed forward once more.

"It's your turn to watch"


End file.
